In the case that content being images and/or sounds created individually by a user is provided over the Internet in a computer network system, a user generally opens his/her own homepages created by using a personal computer.
In such a case where a user intends to open a homepage, a user acquires a homepage creation program by using a personal computer, creates a homepage which is hyper-linked with a plurality of content according to the homepage creation program, and stores it in the server of an internet service provider (this is referred to as “ISP” hereinafter).
Then, the ISP provides a homepage from the server to a client accessing the ISP over the Internet, and when an anchor on the homepage is clicked, the hyper-linked content is provided subsequently.
In such a computer network system, when a client who gets content and is impressed by or sympathizes with the content, or feels the content excellent, he or she can transmit his or her opinions to the creator by e-mail. However, it is hard for the client to contribute to the content creator.